


What's Mine Is Yours.

by booksaremyreality



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Animal Ears, Aquariums, Arguing, Bartenders, Baseball, Bathing/Washing, Birthday, Boys in Skirts, Breakfast, Cooking, Costumes, Cuddling, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Gen, Glasses, Heavy Petting, Holding Hands, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Menstruation, Military, Mochi, Mornings, Nicknames, Other, Period Cramps, Pet Names, Pole Dancing, Popcorn, Restaurants, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Sickfic, Skirts, Skype, Snapchat, Spooning, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Summer, Teasing, Volleyball, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 (22) day OTP challenge, the sfw version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. holding hands//OiYama

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try this again with the hopes of actually finishing all thirty days. These will mostly be short because I'm using them as warm up exercises for another story I'm writing. Also it will be multiple otp's, I'll add tags and characters as I go.

They alternate weekends. Last weekend Oikawa came down to Torono to spend Saturday and Sunday with him, and today Tadashi’s going over to Seijoh to watch one of the volleyball club’s games. It’s unusually warm for early spring, a gentle breeze pulling at the strands of Tadashi’s hair he has tied up in a ponytail. Seijoh’s pathways are relatively empty save for a few wandering students; everyone has probably gone home or has club activities. He tries not to stick out as he wanders through the large campus, checking his phone twice, three times to make sure he’s read Oikawa’s directions correctly. 

“Yamaguchi!” Tadashi jumps at the sound of his name, cell phone slipping out of his hands and clattering on the red brick. He spins to see Watari running towards him, already in his uniform, waving at him. Tadashi’s relationship with Oikawa inevitably meant that he became familiar with the other members of the volleyball team and vice versa. They were all nice but being around them gave Tadashi anxiety. 

“H-hello Watari-k-kun.” Tadashi’s hand shook a little as he stooped down to pick up his phone. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Oikawa figured you’d get lost and sent me to get you! Just follow me.” Tadashi could feel the back of his neck heating up and ducked lower into the collar of his shirt. Watari filled the silence with amiable talk about how he kept getting lost his first year at Seijoh and in three minutes they arrived at the gym. Watari points him to the stairs that lead up to the second floor balcony and jogs through the open double doors into the gym, tossing one last goodbye over his shoulder. 

Tadashi walks up the stairs and settles into a seat far way from any of the other viewers, tucking his bad between his feet. It appears that Seijoh has just finished their warm up and it was the other team’s, a high school from Tokyo, time to warm up. The score keepers set the clock for six minutes and the other team takes the court with a yell. 

He zones out a little, not particular focused or invested in the other team, instead watching the circle of Seijoh players ducked together on the other side of the court. Tadashi squints a little and rubs his eyes; he can see Iwaizumi-san’s spiky black hair, Hanamaki-san’s short, strawberry blond hair and even Matsukawa-san’s thick eyebrows and cunning smirk but there’s no sign of Oikawa. 

“Yama-chan.” A deep voice whispers directly into his ear. Tadashi tenses and shrieks a little, almost falling off his chair. “Ah! Gomen, Yama-chan I didn’t mean to scare you.” Oikawa grins at Tadashi as he helps him up but doesn’t release his hands when he sits back down. Oikawa leans in and kisses Tadashi gently, cupping the back of his neck with one calloused hand. Tadashi shivers a little and presses into the kiss, soaking up the warmth that Oikawa always seems to radiate. Oikawa pulls back first and Tadashi embarasses himself by whimpering a little. His mouth curls a little at the edges and he squeezes Tadashi’s hand. 

“I’m happy you could make it.”

“Of-of course, you’d d-do the same for me.” Tadashi mumbles, looking at the court again. He can feel Oikawa’s disapproving stare and resolutely stares at Watari’s shaved gray head below.

“Yama-chan did something happen on the way here?” Tadashi’s head snaps back quickly, eyes widening. 

“No! Nothing happen I’m just … it’s been a bad day for me, but! I’m fine …” Oikawa’s eyes soften and his lifts the hand he’s holding to his lips, kissing Tadashi’s equally calloused fingertips. They don’t really talk as the timer keeps running, Oikawa just holds Tadashi’s hand in his lap, squeezing every so often to remind him that he’s there. When the clock hits a minute thirty seconds, Oikawa gives Tadashi one last squeeze and hurries back downstairs. 

Seijoh wins the match 2-0 and afterwards Tadashi is invited to get ice cream with the rest of the team. He blushes and stutters a little but agrees. Despite Matsukawa-san’s and Hanamaki-san’s wolf whistling and teasing, Tadashi holds on resolutely to Oikawa’s hand and Oikawa sticks his tongue out at them, pulling Tadashi close by the waist. The only let go once they get to the ice cream shop, and even when they sit down and need both of their hands to eat, their ankles are hooked together under the table. 


	2. cuddling//izumizu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't love some izumizu??

Saitama is said to have the best weather out of the all of Japan’s prefectures and Fumiki is inclined to agree. They’re on summer break, in between their second and third year of high school. Even though it’s summer, Fumiki doesn’t even need to turn on the AC, instead choosing to leave the window open and let a gentle breeze cool down the room. Fumiki lays parallel to his bed in nothing but a black pair of boxer briefs and Izumi, who was also clad in only boxers (pastel blue ones with bright yellow ducks) lays perpendicular, on top of him. Their bare sweat slick skin rubs together as Izumi shifts to position himself more comfortable.

Izumi’s head hangs over the side of the full sized bed, feet dangling from the other side. Fumiki isn't sure how all the blood hasn't rushed to his head yet but he’s yet to hear Izumi complain so he continues to flip through the channels on the tv before settling on the American movie Battleship with Japanese subtitles. Izumi ignores the movie, jamming the ‘a’ button on his gameboy as he tries for the fifth time to beat the boss of level 36.

Fumiki idly runs his hand up and down Izumi’s bare thigh, feeling the fine hair that grew there. Izumi growls angrily and tosses the gameboy on his open bag after losing for the sixth time. He pulls his upper body fully onto the bed and curls himself around Fumiki’s torso, pressing his warm forehead against Fumiki’s cheek.

“You’re blocking the tv.” Fumiki says into his hair.

“Does it look like I care?” Izumi grumbles, pinching his nipple. Fumiki chuckles but otherwise doesn't react to the surly freckle faced boy.

“No, I guess not.”


	3. gaming or watching a movie//GenoSai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried something different with mostly dialogue.

“You got the popcorn?”

“Yes, Sensei.”

Saitama sighs. “I told you to call me by my name.”

“Sorry Sens–Saitama.”

“It’s fine. Here, pass the twizzlers.” A pause, and then the rustling of plastic wrapping. “Thanks.”

“What’s this movie about?”

“Hm, don’t really know. King recommended it to me though. He said I’d like it.”

“Sensei …”

“ _Saitama_ , Genos. Say it with me. Sai-tah-mahhhh.” Genos dutifully repeats. “Oh, don’t pout! It’s just a name.”

“Exactly, it’s just a name so why can’t I call you S _ensei_?”

“Ugh, you’re relentless. Fine, _fine_ , call me whatever you want.”

“ … Thank you Sensei.”

“Yeah whatever. Now hush, it’s starting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism welcome :)


	4. on a date//SouMako

Their first date is to the aquarium. It’s a weekday so there aren’t many people there but they pass a school group on the way in. Makoto wants to see the dolphin tunnel but Sousuke wants to check out sharks exhibit so they compromise and go to the jellyfish cove which is halfway between the two. Makoto takes pictures of the large, spindly Nomura jellyfish that are as big as he is, happily uploading the photos to Instagram. Sousuke trails awkwardly behind him most of the time but halfway through the dolphin tunnel Makoto resolutely takes his hand and doesn’t let go, even when Sousuke blushes  and awkwardly tries to pull away.

They stop in the Sea Turtle Café to get lunch. Sousuke pays for both of them despite Makoto’s protests and they take a small circular table near the back corner of the café.

“Would you like to try some? It’s pretty good.” Makoto asks, already cutting Sousuke a piece of his open faced chicken sandwich.

“No, I’m goo–” Before Sousuke can finish his thought Makoto’s already shoved a piece in his mouth, almost stabbing his tongue with the teeth of the fork. Sousuke chews and swallows, though clearly surprised.

“You’re right it is good.” He scoops up a bit of his dessert on a spoon and holds it out to Makoto. “Here, try some of mine.” Without breaking eye contact (and without hesitation), Makoto wraps his lips fully around the spoon and pulls back slowly. He moans, licking his lips to catch some cream that didn’t make it all the way. Sousuke squirms in his chair and looks around to see if anyone’s heard. Makoto, however, keeps eating his sandwich like everything is perfectly normal while stroke Sousuke’s calf with his foot under the table.

“You’re such a shameless tease.” Sousuke grumbles, angrily scooping up the remains of his dessert. Makoto just laughs.


	5. kissing//OiSuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is kissing and heavy petting in this scene but nothing more graphic than that.

Koushi wakes up on the couch, clad in a faded blue _ La Petite Princesse _ t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He stretches and then winces, back and neck aching at the awkward position he’d fallen asleep in. He can hear the sizzling of fish being grilled and the beep of the rice cooker signifying that it’s done. Rising slowly so as not to further aggravate his various aches and pains, he shuffles into the living room to see Oikawa standing in front of the stove. 

Koushi wraps his arms around Oikawa’s bare waist and rises up on his toes to press a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Good morning.” Oikawa’s voice rumbles through his shoulder blades and into Koushi’s chest. He holds out a piece of salted salmon over his shoulder and Koushi eats it happily. 

“S’good.” He mumbled, kissing Oikawa’s knobby spine. He scraps his fingernails gently through Oikawa’s happy trail to which Oikawa shivers. Leaving the fish to darken a little Oikawa turns in Koushi’s arms, returning his hug. Koushi lifts his arms to sling them around Oikawa’s neck and pushes up to kiss him on the lips. They both have morning breath but neither of them care as they exchange languid, sloppy kisses. Oikawa slides his hands into Koushi’s sweatpants to grab a hand full of his ass while sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Pleasure swirls low in Koushi’s pelvis and he grinds his hips into Oikawa’s. Eventually Oikawa pulls away, nudging him towards their small dining table. 

“Go sit down, it’ll be ready soon.” In five minutes the table is filled with small dishes of tsukemono, umeboshi, and fish, with larger bowls of rice and miso soup. The only sound in the apartment is the scraping of metal utensils against ceramic. After the plates are washed and put away Koushi climbs back into Oikawa’s lap, swapping salty kisses. One of Oikawa’s hand cups his ass while the other rests on the base of his spine. Koushi presses a line of kisses down his jaw, making his way to his neck. He flicks his tongue against the warm skin before nuzzling at it. 

“Love you.” Koushi hums into his pulse. 

“I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like all my fics end in love declarations ... anyway, constructive criticism welcome :)


	6. wearing each others' clothes//matsuhana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this prompt kind of took on a mind of it's own and has the barest amount of plot.

Issei jerks awake to the blaring sound of his alarm. It’s still pitch black outside being 3 a.m and his room is swallowed by darkness. He fumbles around for his laptop which is caught under the covers, and opens the Skype app. The little bubble next to the name 'Hanamaki Takahiro' is still red so he pulls out his phone to play with it, but social media at three in the morning isn’t very active. He continues to shoot his computer screen anxious glances, worried that he’s missed Takahiro’s call when finally it chimes a somewhat warped phone ring recording. 

_ Hanamaki Takahiro would like to video chat with you _ . 

Issei quickly hits accept and the window enlarges to reveal Takahiro’s face with a little screen reflecting his own in the corner. From Issei’s limited view it looks like Takahiro’s in some sort of tent and there's sunshine leaking through the open flap; there are various soldiers walking back and forth behind him. Takahiro's skin is a little tanner and his hair lighter too. He has a small scar on his chin that wasn’t there the last time they video chatted and puffy bags under his eyes, but other than that he looks healthy. 

“Hey, babe.” Takahiro says with a rugged smile. At the sound of his voice, Issei’s throat tightens dangerously and his eyes itch with unshed tears. 

“Hi Hana.” He croaks. 

“Turn on the light so I can see your beautiful face.” 

Issei flicks on the lamp on his bedside table, casting a dull pool of yellow light around itself which illuminates the right side of his face. Takahiro whistles lowly. 

“Damn, you look awful.”

“Thanks.” Issei deadpans. 

“Sorry gorgeous, but it’s true. What’s the matter?” 

Issei takes a deep albeit shaky breath and rubs the heel of his palm into his eye socket hard enough to see white lights behind his eyelid. 

“It’s nothing, I’ve just been having trouble sleeping. I miss you, you know?” Takahiro’s broad grin sags a little. 

“I know, I miss you too.” 

“When are you coming home, Hana?”

“Soon.” 

Issei clenches the blanket in his fist.  “You said soon six months ago!” He snaps. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Hana. I just … really  _ really  _ miss you.” 

“Hanamaki-senpai!” A voice calls from outside the camera angle. Issei hears a thump and a yelp, then a different voice hissing, “Stupid can’t you see he’s busy?” 

“Sorry, Hanamaki-senpai.”

“It’s alright, kid.” Takahiro turns back towards Issei. “I gotta go, babe. But I sent you something in the mail, it should be arriving any day now.” 

“What is it?”

“It’s a surprise!” Issei can feel himself pouting to which Takahiro laughs. 

“Soon babe, I promise. I’m coming home.” He stands up, eyes searching for the exit button. “Love you, bye.” 

Before Issei can open his mouth Takahiro closes the window and it shrinks into nothingness. 

“Love you, too.” He whispers into the darkness. 

The next day Issei gets a delivery addressed from Takahiro’s base. The box is wide but slim and light. He signs the papers and wishes the mailman a good day before dumping his bag on the couch and searching for a pair of scissors. He uses one blade he slices open the package, careful not to cut whatever’s inside. What Issei sees makes his chest ache with longing. The familiar white and blue of their high school colors looks back at him in the form of Takahiro’s favorite sweatshirt. On top of the hood is a ripped sheet of paper with Takahiro’s messy scrawl:  _ soon _ . He strokes the well worn fabric before lifting it out of the box. The second he moves it, he’s assailed with Takahiro’s familiar scent and it takes everything in him not to break down right there.  _ God, he missed Takahiro. _ He hastily shoves his arms and head through the sweatshirt, curling up into a ball on the couch and pressing the sleeves to his nose. It’s a little tight because Takahiro is smaller than he is but he doesn’t care. 

Issei lays on the couch for maybe hours, reveling in the smell of Takahiro, and if he closes his eyes he can almost imagine his arms around him. Eventually he takes the sweater off, but only to shower, then he puts it right back on as he gets ready for bed. He sends Takahiro an email from his phone, squinting at the bright screen.  _ Thank you, I love my present.  _

As the weeks go by, Takahiro’s scent begins to fade from the sweatshirt, replaced by Issei’s own because he’s worn it so much.

At work Issei is distracted, getting customers’ orders wrong and even dropping a tray of food because he forgets to put on an oven mitt first. 

“Matsukawa go take your break.” Iwaizumi shoos him away from the mess, already bending down to clean it up. Issei slumps into the break room, sitting heavily on the couch. 

“Rough day?” A voice says. A very familiar voice. Issei’s head shoots up from where it was resting between his hands and his eyes quickly take in familiar auburn hair and wide grin. 

“Taka … hiro?” Issei feels like he’s in a dream. 

“It’s me babe.” Issei flings himself at Takahiro with a cry, the tears he’s been holding back for so long finally coming out. Takahiro laughs and cups his around Issei’s cheeks, brushing his tears away with his thumbs. 

“Shh, shh, it’s alright. I’m home now.” Unable to do anything but sob, Issei pushes his face into Takahiro’s neck and grabs at as much of him as he can reach. Takahiro sinks back onto the couch, pulling Issei on top of him. Issei tries to tell him how much he missed him, how much he _loves_ him but it all comes out as incoherent gibberish. 

“I know, I know, it’s okay baby, I’m home now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism welcome :)


	7. shopping//OiYama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really read this over so please point out any mistakes.

It catches his eye as they walk through the mall. It’s a plain black pleated skirt on a thin female mannequin wearing a plain white button down knotted right above the waist band. Tadashi stops for a second and Oikawa makes a noise of surprise when he’s pulled to a stop as well. 

“Yama-chan? What is it?”

Tadashi shakes his head and continues to walk. “Nothing, let’s keep going.” But Oikawa, ever perceptive, squints at Tadashi who glances nervously at the display. 

“Do you want to go inside?” 

“No! Don’t be silly Tooru, that’s a woman’s clothing store.” Tadashi feels his neck heat up and steadily avoids Oikawa’s pensive gaze. After a second, Oikawa’s grip switches from his hand to his wrist and he begins to pull Tadashi towards the store. 

“Wait! Tooru, let go! I promise I wasn’t looking at anything. Please, let’s go somewhere else!”

“Nope! I’ve made up my mind.  _ I  _ want to look inside.” Oikawa is much stronger than he is and his attempts to resist are futile.

“Welcome—” The nearest store clerk looks up from her folding to greet them but the perky smile quickly fades from her face when she sees Oikawa with Tadashi in tow. Oikawa flashes a blinding smile of his own. 

“Where can I find that skirt?” He points to the skirt on the mannequin. 

Recovering quickly the store clerk says. 

“Oh! A gift for your girlfriend? Or sister perhaps.” 

Oikawa scoffed.

“And what if I said it was for me?” The woman began to stutter and blush, incredibly flustered. Another store clerk smoothly stepped in a pointed them in the direction of the skirts.

“Head straight for the back and make a left.” 

Oikawa pulled a still silent Tadashi to the back of the store. He began sifting through the hangers.

“What size?” 

“I-I—”

“Tadashi.  _ What size _ .” 

“Large!” Tadashi squeaked. Oikawa gave him a questioning look, eyeing his admittedly thin frame. 

“Girls … girls waists usually go in above their hips …” Tadashi gestured with his hands to explain. “But my sides are straight all the way down so … a large, probably.” Oikawa smiles and hands him a large. 

“Go try it on.” Oikawa shoved him gently towards the changing rooms. 

For a minute Tadashi stands in the middle of the room with the skirt in hand, unsure what to do. The polyester material feels smooth between his hands and he strokes the various folds. Holding it up at his waist he looks at himself in front of the mirror, examining himself with a tilt if the head. It looks awkward over his jeans. 

Tadashi slowly shucks off the pants, rubbing his bare knees together anxiously. Finally he unbuttons the skirt and pulls it up over his hips. Even with the large, the waist band pinches a little as Tadashi zips the zipper and buttons the skirt. The hem of the skirt barely falls below the top of his thighs seeing as he’s taller than the average girl. It looks a little funny with his graphic t-shirt but … it looks good. Tadashi turns, examining himself from all angles in the mirror. 

“Yama-chan?” Oikawa calls. Tadashi peaks his head out the door to make sure there’s no one around before stepping fully out. Oikawa lets out a little coo, clapping his hands together. 

“Yama-chan looks amazing! It’s like it was made for you!” Tadashi crumples a part of the skirt in his tight grip. 

“Excuse me …” It’s the second store clerk from earlier with a dark green sweater in her hands. Tadashi’s palms begin to sweat, imagining all the horrible things the woman could say about a boy in a skirt. “I think this sweater would go really well with that skirt! Especially with your hair color …” Tadashi doesn’t move, petrified. Seeing that Tadashi won’t move, Oikawa takes the sweater from the woman with a more genuine and less frightening smile. Tadashi hurries back into the changing room the put on the sweater and comes back out. 

“…Well?” Tadashi asks timidly.

“It’s perfect.” 

Tadashi changes back and they head to the front of the store to pay for the clothes. Oikawa pays despite Tadashi’s protests. 

“Thank you.” Tadashi mumbles as they leave the store. 

“Mm, anything you want you should have.” Oikawa stated plainly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the outfit I described is one that I actually wear very frequently lol. constructive criticism welcome :)


	8. out with friends//KageHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's late but I'm really trying to get in the habit of writing every day but I was lazy this weekend so I didn't start writing this till like 10. I didn't read it over so please correct any mistakes.

After high school graduation they all attended different universities. Kageyama and Hinata ended up staying in Sendai, Tsukishima went to a top university in Tokyo and Yamaguchi, all the way up to Hokkaido. They, along with the other team mates of their first year in the volleyball club, made a point to get together at least once or twice a year to exchange stories, drink and eat good food. 

This time, their destinated meeting place is a restaurant in Sendai, convenient for Shoyo. Unfortunately, the national team has a series of games over in America so Kageyama and Nishinoya can’t make it but everyone else was coming. Shoyo is the first to arrive since he was the one who made the reservation. The maitre d’ takes his name down and tells him to let her know when the rest of his party has arrived. His phone buzzes, a text from Yamaguchi explaining that he and Oikawa are going to be late because Oikawa took forever to get ready. Shoyo snorts, shoves his phone back in his pocket and takes a seat on the rigid wooden bench in the waiting area. Not two minutes later Daichi, Sugawara, and surprisingly Hanamaki and Yaku walked in. 

“Chibi-chan, you’ve grown!” Hanamaki crows, looping one long arm around his neck and ruffling his hair. Shoyo resists, albeit weakly and Hanamaki lets him go. Somehow all four men had ended up at the same university and even in the same dorm building; Suga being roommates with Yaku and Daichi rooming with Hanamaki and Iwaizumi, who had to pull a double shift tonight at work. Shoyo wraps his arms around Suga and Daichi; Suga laughs and pats the back of Shoyo’s head. Despite the six years that has passed since Shoyo was a first year, to his great dismay, he’s only grown a few centimeters and was still the shortest of his friends (other than Nishinoya; but if you asked Yuu, he was taller than Shoyo). 

Yamaguchi and Oikawa arrive at roughly the same time as Yachi and Kiyoko. The maitre d’ leads them all to a room for large parties near the back of the restaurant. The low table is just large enough to seat all of them, ten zabuton scattered around it. They order drinks and settle down for the evening. 

Shoyo takes various pictures of everyone and sends them to Kageyama, writing funny captions. He doesn’t respond, but he’s probably playing a game or sleeping, Shoyo forgets what the time difference is between Japan and North America. Shoyo rests his left hand on the table, unconsciously fiddling with his ring while taking a sip of his drink with his right. 

“Hm, what’s this?” Oikawa, who’s sitting on his left side, hums. Quicker than Shoyo can react, Oikawa grabs his hand and lifts it for the whole table to see. For a second everyone looks confused before realization dawns on their faces. Everyone talks at once. 

“Is that–”

“You!”

“And Kageyama–”

“Holy shit!” 

“Everyone shut up!” Yachi yells. 

Their mouths snap shut. 

“Shoyo, is that what I think it is?” She asks slowly, looking him in the eye. Biting his bottom lip he snatches his hand away from Oikawa, a little peeved that he outed Shoyo like this. He’d planned on telling everyone when they were all together, Kageyama included. 

“Yeah …” He mumbles. Everyone breaks out into joyous cheering, congratulating him and Kageyama. 

“When did he–” 

“How long?” 

“When’s the wedding–” 

“Right before he left for America. And we … haven’t really decided yet. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, he just blurted it out the night before his flight.” Shoyo explains sheepishly. 

Oikawa scoffs. “Sounds like Tobio-chan.” 

“I’m so happy for you two!” Suga crawls his way over to Shoyo’s side, already a little tipsy, and presses a sloppy kiss almost on his eye. Shoyo’d quickly discovered after a few of these get togethers that Suga was a lightweight and a bit of a sloppy drunk, but mostly just affectionate. 

“Thank you Suga-san.” 

“Koushi, call me Koushi! Or even Ko-chan!” He giggles, falling backwards onto Oikawa. Oikawa makes an indignant noise and passes Suga on to Daichi. 

The spend the rest of the night swapping stores and laughing so hard they cry. At 10:57 they all part ways, going to their respective homes. Shoyo spends the rest of the walk home turning the smooth metal around his left ring finger and smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the ending is a bit rushed, like I said it was late when I posted this. constructive criticism welcome :)


	9. with animal ears//AbeMiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, didn't read over, please point out any mistakes.

Mihashi finds the cat ears under his bed while cleaning his room. He tosses them on the bed beside Tajima who’s laying down with his head by the foot of the bed with his legs up on the headboard. 

“What’re these?” He asks, dangling them from between his pointer finger and thumb. They’re plain black, fake fur matted a bit with age. 

“I-I-I … Halloween …” Mihashi makes a vague gesture around the top of his head and then near the base of his spine where a tail would be if he were to have one.

“Ha! You were a cat for Halloween? Aw, little Ren must’ve been so cute! How old were you?” 

“8…” 

Tajima coos, making Misha blush as he straightens a stack of textbooks. Tajima tries to squeeze the ears on his head but the rigid plastic underneath is too small. 

“Here, you try them on.” Tajima tosses them to Mihashi, who catches them reflexively.

“Ah–ah … okay …” The ears crush his hair to his skull but they just barely fit. 

“Hahaha! You look great!” Tajima laughs, holding his stomach. 

Mihashi smiles timidly, gently touching the pointed tips of the ears. Tajima wiggles a little to reach his phone in his back pocket and opens Snapchat. 

“Takaya’s gonna love this. Smile, Ren!” Mihashi smiles so wide that his eyes close almost completely, cheeks even hurting a little. He leans over Tajima’s shoulder as Tajima writes a caption.

“Who …” 

“Hm? Oh Taka, Yuuto, Kousuke and … Chiyo!” Mihashi blushes but doesn’t say anything. Tajima hits send after selecting all the names. Mihashi settles to lay down beside Tajima, wiggling until his head is on Tajima’s shoulder. In a few minutes a red square pops up by Abe’s name. 

A picture of Abe with his face in his hands and his body half turned from the camera with the caption:  _ Abe when he saw the pic of Mihashi _ . Tajima laughs delightedly, in turn shaking Mihashi’s head. Tajima quickly screenshots it. 

“Let’s see if we can give Taka a nose bleed, hm?” Tajima smiles mischievously, holding up the phone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism welcome :)


	10. making out//MatsuHana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows almost directly after chapter 6 :)

Issei can almost fall asleep to the rhythmic stroking of Takahiro’s fingers through his hair. Still half convinced that this is a dream, he stays resolutely awake, not wanting to lose a second with Takahiro after just having gotten him back. Issei’s sobs have subsided but his grip on Takahiro’s fatigues is so tight it makes his hands shake. Takahiro kisses away the tears wetting his cheeks, rough lips a much needed reminder for Issei that he’s  _ real _ and he’s  _ here _ . 

“Where’s my welcome home kiss?” Takahiro teases, lips skating along the edge of his jaw. Issei reaches up and pinches his nose but leans in to kiss him anyway. Their lips move together slowly, breathing in each other’s air. Issei inhales sharply through his nose, relishing in the feel of Takahiro’s skin after having been deprived for so long. Takahiro’s hand slides under his work shirt, thumbing his hip bones. Each kiss is deeper than the previous and Issei’s chest feels tight like a balloon is expanding underneath his ribs. 

The tip of Takahiro’s tongue pokes at the seal of Issei’s lips and he opens his mouth readily for him. Issei feels himself relaxing for the first time in what feels like ages in Takahiro’s familiar and comforting embrace. Takahiro’s arms ground him yet he simultaneously feels like he could float away any second (although that could be due to the fact that Issei was unwilling to part with Takahiro for long enough to take a full breath). Completely overwhelmed, Issei’s throat tightens up and he begins to cry again. Takahiro (a little teary eyed himself) makes little shushing noises, pressing gentle, closed mouth kisses all over Issei’s face. He pushes Issei’s short bangs back and presses one last firm kiss there before pulling back to look Issei in the eyes. 

“I’m home.” 

“Welcome home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism welcome :)


	11. eating ice cream//bokuakakurotsukki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic contains trans male tsukki, trans male bokuto, and a small exploration of period symptoms. mentaiko flavored cheetos is one of the most popular flavors in japan, consisting of spicy cod roe and cheese. as usual, I haven't read through it because I'm lazy, so please point out any mistakes.

After having lived together for an extended amount of time, Tsukishima’s menstrual cycle had practically synchronized with Bokuto’s. For a few months, Tsukishima’s would come a little late and Bokuto’s a little early, inching slowly towards each other until they were always on the same week (the last week of every month). Bokuto’s parents have allowed him to start hormone replacement therapy so his period was pretty light and he barely showed any pms symptoms. Tsukishima’s parents on the other hand, while supportive, wanted to wait until he turned twenty-one so that he was really _sure_.

This is the reason that Tsukishima is currently stretched out across their couch with his aching feet in Akaashi’s lap and his head in Bokuto’s, feeling a lot like the strongest man in the world is punching him repeatedly in the uterus. His breasts ached too much to wear his binder so they flopped to the sides a little, straining against his cotton t-shirt. His phone buzzes on his stomach, a text from Kuroo.

 

_im at the konbini, what do you want?_

_vanilla ice cream, mentaiko cheese_

_cheetos and lays chips_

_pls original flavor_

_ok ill be back soon_

_ty_

_np babe_

 

Tsukishima whines as his chest practically throbs. Bokuto throws his right arm over his breasts, gently cupping the left one with his large, warm hand. Tsukishima sighs, kissing Bokutos bare knee in thanks. He’s barely watching whatever movie is on the TV, instead trying to quell his nauseousness. Akaashi’s slender fingers rub his socked covered ankle and foot, kneading his thumbs into the middle of the sole. Tsukishima moans, unable to help himself.

“Oh _fuck_ that feels good. Please don’t stop.”

Akaashi allows himself a small smile. “Of course not.”

Tsukishima’s simultaneously in Heaven and Hell with his boyfriends’ pampering, when he hears the tell tale jangle of Kuroo’s keys unlocking the door. He puts the stuff down in the kitchen, asking Tsukishima which of the snacks he wants first.

“The ice cream please.”  Kuroo grabs the pint of vanilla and a spoon, and strolls into their living room. He bends at the waist to kiss Tsukishima’s forehead before handing him the pint and taking a seat on the floor by his stomach. Tsukishima savors the first spoonful, letting it melt fully on his tongue before swallowing the creamy goodness. He has a couple more spoonfuls before thanking Kuroo with a mouth full of vanilla. Their afternoon passes quietly, one of the men (usually Kuroo) getting up occasionally to get more snacks or some pain medication. No one says anything when, not even a full hour later, the pint is almost gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism welcome :)


	12. morning ritual//AbeMiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting late (at night) and didn't read through bc i just got back from an ice skating party :) please point out any mistakes. after reading this over, I realize that this is similar to my oisuga morning fic ... oh well, i tend to gravitate towards this sort of scene

Abe wakes just in time to see streaks of blood orange light filtering into his room through the large glass window. The sun’s rounded edge has just made its way over the mountains tops, tinting the sky nearest to it pink before fading into light blue. There are few clouds, only the barest hint of pink tinged cirrus painted across the sky. Beside him, with his face half smushed into the pillow and hair sticking every which way, Mihashi doesn’t stir. He smiles fondly and pressed a light kiss to his scrunched up cheek before slipping out of the bed.

Abe’s always been an early rise, his body conditioned to wake up early after spending most of his elementary and middle school years living quite far from school. He starts a pot of coffee, knowing Mihashi will need it to even consider fully getting up. Instead of making something new, he decides to reheat their left-overs from last night, knowing Mihashi wouldn’t mind. Mihashi claims that he can taste the radioactivity when they microwave food so he pushes a few buttons to preheat the oven. Dumping the food into a small aluminum tray, he goes back into their shared room to wake Mihashi who, despite not actually liking to _get_ up early, likes  _being_ up early.

Once, after a particularly tiring game, Abe let Mihashi sleep in, and after he did wake up at close to 1 pm he complained the day being so short.

Abe kneels on the bed and slowly rolls Mihashi from his front to his side. Ignoring his frankly horrendous morning breath, Abe kisses him a few times on the lips to coax him awake. Mihashi whines a little, and squeezes his eyes even more tightly shut before blinking sleepily at Abe. Mihashi tries to roll back over, whining even louder, but Abe won’t let him; Abe takes Mihashi’s hands in his, standing unsteadily on the soft mattress to pull him into a sitting position. Although Mihashi’s pout is incredibly cute, it has long since lost its effect on Abe.

“ _Takaya_.” Mihashi whimpers, attempting to pull his hands out of Abe’s grip.

“Nope, time to get up. You get bitchy when you sleep in.”

Mihashi groans like a grumpy toddler but clumsily climbs out of the bed, legs getting tangled in the covers still warm with body heat. He shuffles out of the room, eyes half closed, only to flop back down on the couch. Abe rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen to prepare Mihashi’s coffee (three teaspoons of sugar and vanilla flavored soy milk). Mihashi’s coffee addiction is such that when Abe waves the steaming mug under his nose, he perks up instantly. He cradles the cup close to his chest, ignoring the heat in lieu of the rush of caffeine. Mihashi hooks his hand over the back of Abe’s neck, pulling him down for a fully coherent kiss; Abe winces at the taste of coffee (much worse than the morning breath in his honest opinion) but kisses him back soundly.

“‘Morning Taka.”

“Good morning, Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism welcome. I didn't have a specific place in mind when i wrote the first chapter, lol, but obviously somewhere with mountains.


	13. spooning//YakuLev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a piece of art on I saw on tumblr a while ago. as always, didn't read over so please point out any mistakes.

“But, Yaku-san, isn’t the  _ bigger  _ person supposed to spoon the  _ smaller  _ person.” Lev complains after Yaku begins to wrap his arms around Lev’s long torso. Yaku considers, hitting him but the post-orgasm endorphins put him in a more forgiving mood so he simply clicks his teeth and levers himself onto his elbows to look down at Lev. 

“Do you  _ want  _ to be the big spoon?” He asks. Lev looks away for a second before looking up at Yaku with wide green eyes. 

“Well … kinda–but I’m  _ supposed  _ to–” 

“And who exactly told you that the bigger person had to be the big spoon, hm?” 

“Well no one told but …” Lev frowns to himself, as if actually trying to figure out. 

“Look, just because you have some weird internalized idea that … you know what, never mind. I’m sure big people want to feel protected and loved just as much as small people do, so why does the bigger person  _ have  _ to be the big spoon? We can switch off, but this time I’ll protect you, okay?”

“Okay Yaku-san.” Lev turns onto his side and wiggles until his back hits Yaku’s chest, sliding down on the bed a little so his head fits into the crook of Yaku’s elbow on the pillow. Yaku slips the hand not trapped by Lev’s head under his shirt, tickling his fine haired happy trail. 

“Good?” Yaku asks.

“Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism welcome :)


	14. doing something together//OiSuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read this far you probably know the drill by now

“I can’t believe you got me sick.” Suga complains crossly, blowing his nose and chucking the tissue on the already high pile in the trash can. Suga’s bare back is pressed against the wet porcelain of the tub. Their legs are tangled between his body and Oikawa’s, who’s sitting opposite him. Oikawa groans and pushes his foot into Suga’s ribs, and the hot towel meant to be clearing his sinuses makes a sad wet plop as it hits the water. 

“Will you give it a rest?” 

“No I will not  _ give it a rest _ . I specifically told you  _ not  _ to kiss me because I  _ knew  _ you were sick and  _ you  _ know I have a weak immune system! But  _ no _ , the grand king never listens to anybody because he always knows best!” Suga grabs Oikawa’s foot and shoves it back towards him, bending his already bent leg even further. 

Oikawa clicks his teeth. “Don’t call me that.” 

Suga ignores him, turning his cheek towards him. 

“Look  _ I’m sorry _ , okay? I didn’t even use my tongue! I really didn’t think you’d get sick from a kiss that chaste.” Water sloshes over the side as Oikawa scrambles into a seiza position, clapping his hands above his bowed head. “Forgive me!” 

Suga ignores him for a little longer just to make him squirm then rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous, sit normally.” 

Oikawa looks up but winces and touches his fingers to his forehead. 

“Does your head hurt?” Suga asks. “Come here.” He opens his legs wider for Oikawa to sit between them and leans over the lip of the tub to get the shampoo and conditioner. The position is a little difficult because Oikawa is taller than he, but Oikawa hunches over as much as he can so that Suga’s arms won’t get tired. 

He squeezes some cool gel into Oikawa’s hair and begins to massage his scalp, coaxing the liquid into bubble form. Oikawa sighs and slumps back against Suga’s chest. He rubs all that he can reach, nails gently scraping the nape of his neck and eventually his fingers come up to rub his temples. Suga stops momentarily to cough into his elbow, then turns on the shower head to rinse the soap out. He washes one more time, then plops some white conditioner on the top of Oikawa’s head. 

Suga lets the bottles float to the other side, leaning back and resting his arms on either side of the tub but not before Oikawa catches left his hand and kisses his fingers. 

“I really am sorry.” Oikawa murmurs. 

“I know you are, and I plan to milk that guilt for all it’s worth.” 

“Mean Suga-chan, mean!” 


	15. in formal wear//GenoSai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another all dialogue genosai chapter, I'm rly tired.

“Sensei, let me help you with that.”

“I don’t get why I have to go to this stupid party anyway, isn’t it only for the S-class heroes and execs?”

“I can bring a plus one, Sensei. Move your fingers, they’re in the way. How have you lived 25 years and never learned how to tie a tie?”

“Shut up! It just never came up …”

“There you go, Sensei.”

“Thanks. You … you look good, Genos.”

“You do as well, Sensei. Are you ready to leave, the limousine is outside.”

“Limo?”

“Yes, the Hero Association sent one to pick up every S-class hero.”

“Even all the way out in Z-city?”

“Yes Sensei.”

Saitama whistles. “Fancy.”

“Let us go, Sensei.” Genos holds out his arm for Saitama to loop his elbow through, and together they walk out of the crumbling building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm like 99 percent sure it's canon that the association doesn't actually know that they live in city Z but let's pretend for the sake of this drabble that they do :)


	16. dancing//izumizu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pole dancer Izumi and bartender Mizutani, aged up of course.

Mizutani can’t help but stop and stare as the familiar music begins. This routine is probably Izumi’s most popular and he’s performed it so many times that even Mizutani knew most of the words to the song. 

_ I just found out that I’m fucking with a bad dog _

_ But the beast in me, she knows how to train a bad dog.  _

_ Woof! like a bad dog. Sit! and be a good dog!  _

_ Or imma’ put you down bang, bang like a bad dog!  _

Izumi struts onto the stage in floppy brown dog ears, a flexible tail attached securely to his plain colored thong and not much else. He has a black triangle drawn onto his nose, a black line tracing down the little concavity between the bottom of his nose and his lips, and little freckles on either side of the line. Smeared across his thin lips, is bright red lipstick that catches the light as it shines. 

First he teases the audience a bit, walking back and forth down stage, dewy skin shimmering tantalizingly under the bright fluorescent lights. The audience, mostly women but a few men as well, reach out their hands to touch but Izumi dances just out of reach. He grabs the sturdy metal pole and swings himself around a few times, dropping into a crouch with his thighs spread on either side of the pole and his back to the audience. During the chorus of the song, Izumi truly begins his routine. 

_ You’re just an animal that I caught.  _

_ You know I’m yours so rip my clothes off _

_ And just like oh oo oh, and then we oh oo oh _

_ Just come inside my cage, you bad dog!  _

Izumi’s movements are sexual and alluring but also acrobatic and professional as well. His gorgeous bare legs seem to go on forever as he swings them around the pole, anchoring himself with a crooked knee and baring his upside down torso to the audience; they love it, shouting and cheering, and throwing five and ten dollar bills onto the stage. 

As if able to feel Mizutani’s stare, Izumi suddenly locks eyes with him all the way at the bar as he runs his hand up and down his body, red mouth falling open obscenely like his jaw’s made of lead. Suddenly he turns on his heels, back to the audience and turns his hips in smooth circles making sure to show off his fantastic ass as he lowers himself into an impressive split. The song ends with Izumi doing less technical work, prancing back and forth across the stage and crawling on his hands and knees with his back arched. He finishes by blowing a kiss to the audience and slinking back off stage. 

A towel hits Mizutani in the back of the head. “You’re going to catch flies.” Abe says. “Get back to work. 

“Yes sir.” 

Less than ten minutes later Izumi slides his way over to the bar in a pair of sweatpants that fall well below his hip bones and no shirt, thong and tail peeking out the back. 

“Can I get a water?” He asks gruffly, plopping down on the stool with a sigh. “Shit, that routine always tires me out. I’m getting too old for this.” Mizutani sets down a glass of water without saying anything. Izumi looks up and thanks him, but for some reason Mizutani can’t stop staring. 

Up close, Mizutani can see the beads of sweat dripping down his temples and dark hair sticking to the back of his neck. Izumi’s make up is flaking off and smeared all around his nose. His ribs are expanding and contracting gently as air whistles through his nose. When he notices that Mizutani hasn’t left to tend to someone else, Izumi raises an eyebrow. 

“Can I help you.” 

“I … you–glitter …” He blurts stupidly. Mizutani doesn’t think it’s possible for that eyebrow to climb any higher, but it does. “You have glitter on your nipples …” Mizutani can hear Tajima laughing at him from a few feet away and he can feel his cheeks warming with blush. 

“I kind’ve have glitter everywhere.” Izumi points out, gesturing to his torso which is, in fact, covered in body glitter. 

“I–I have to go. I think someone wants a drink.” 

“Usually, people come to a bar for a drink.” Izumi smirks and takes a large sip of the water. Mizutani simply runs away before he can say anything else embarrassing. 

Later that night, or early the next morning depending on how you look at it, when he and Abe are cleaning up the bar Abe comes over and thrusts a napkin at him. 

“Izumi told me to give you this.” 

_ 090-2743-0971 _

_ -call me  _


	17. cooking or baking//GenoSai

“Saitama-sensei, did you make this yourself?” 

“Yeah …” 

“It’s very good. I didn’t know you could cook, Sensei.”

“Hmph, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing, Saitama-sensei, it’s just that this dish eerily similar to the one King cooked for us when we went over–”

“Fine! You caught me, I had King teach me a thing or two. I felt bad making you do all the cooking on top of the house work.” 

“It’s fine, Sensei. A disciple’s duty is not just to learn from his master but to take care of him as well.” 

“Well, it’s also your birthday right?”

“... I had forgotten. Yes it is indeed my birthday.” 

“Here I got you something.” 

“ … Mochi–” 

“If you don’t like it, I can take it back. Don’t force yourself to eat it or whatever …” 

“No Sensei, it’s wonderful, thank you. I happen to love vanilla mochi.” 

“Yeah … Mumen recommended the place.” 

“Thank you, Saitama.” 

“Whatever… your welcome. Finish your food so we can eat dessert.”


	18. in battle, side-by-side//OiYama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're approaching the end of this exercise, but there won't be exactly 30 chapters because I skipped some prompts.

The whistle blows sharply after Oikawa rolls his fists around each other to signal a substitution. Yamaguchi holds up a little card with the number 7 on in, high-fiving the member he’s serving for at the same time they slap him encouragingly on the back. Yamaguchi’s game is on one of three courts in the large university gym and he can hear shouts and cheers from the other games, the squeaking of their rubber soles against the laminated floor, even the dull slap of body against ground as a rather tall libero dives for a spike. 

As Yamaguchi walks towards the baseline, Oikawa tosses him the ball from where he’s standing in the front row and gives him a smile and thumbs up. The ref looks to both sides of the court to make sure all of the players are in the correct position then points to Yamaguchi and blows his whistle. 

Yamaguchi slaps the ball against the floor twice, watching the blue and white colors spin. He closes his eyes while taking a few steps backwards and breaths in deeply. This is his first time serving in the game; Yamaguchi can feel the tension of the players on the other side of the court as they ready themselves for whatever serve Yamaguchi might throw at them. 

He tosses the ball up in front of him with almost no spin, and his back arches gently as he jumps to hit it over. Despite the name float serve, Yamaguchi has worked tirelessly to make it as hard as possibly with adding spin and clearly his hard worked has paid off. The ball sails right over the net and drops into the space between the libero and back middle position before either of the players can react. Yamaguchi joins his team in the middle as they all slap each other on the back, then go back to their positions. Yamaguchi squints briefly at Oikawa’s back where he’s holding up the sign for the next play.  _ Pipe _ . 

Yamaguchi goes through his serving ritual and aces the serve three more times before the team can get it back over, and even then it’s an overpass. Immediately after serving Yamaguchi goes to position six on the court but the balls flies in an easy arch to the libero who bumps it gently to the setters box. Oikawa’s body position does nothing to give away where he’s going to set it to but the blockers on the other side of the net don’t look particularly surprised when he sets it to Yamaguchi. 

Even after five years of playing volleyball, power isn’t Yamaguchi’s forte so he aims carefully at the setter, knowing it will mess up their rhythm. The setter passes the ball but clearly the none of the other players are used to setting because the resulting four ball to the outside is too far outside and far from the net. Inevitably, the player hits it into the net and Yamaguchi’s team gets the point. The rest of the second set continues much the same, as their opponents are good but not great. Yamaguchi serves out the game much to the delight of his team and then they switch sides. 

“Nice playing, Yama-chan.” Oikawa says, suddenly behind him with a neon orange bottle in hand. Oikawa tips the bottle towards Yamaguchi in offering who, despite only having played eight points in the match, is out of breath and took the bottle gratefully. 

“Thanks, Touru.” 

“ _ Oh, Yama-chan great serving! Your man bun is so cute, Yama-chan! I love you, Yama-chan! _ ” Hanamaki mocks as he walks by, pretending to faint and stumbling into an irritated looking Kuroo. 

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes and shoves him in the shoulder, to which Hanamaki simply cackles. 


	19. arguing//bokuakakurotsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess warning for language?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't read over, please point out any mistakes.

“If you too don’t stop playing around someone’s going to get hurt.” Akaashi chides from his spot curled into Tsukishima’s side on the couch. Kuroo and Bokuto ignore him, continuing to wrestle while laughing breathlessly. They begin to move closer to the table in the middle of the living room and Kuroo’s calf bumps it once, knocking Tsukishima’s glasses onto the floor. 

“Wait guys–” Tsukishima begins to say but just as the words leave his mouth Kuroo shoves Bokuto roughly who trips stumbling onto the glasses with a loud crack. All three volleyball players freeze and tense up, eyes snapping to Tsukishima who has a look a disbelief on his face. 

“My glasses …” 

“Sorry Tsukki–” But Tsukishima interrupts before Kuroo can finish his apology. 

“I can’t you believe you too!” He jumps up off the couch, jostling Akaashi roughly. “You stupid blockheads, Akaashi fucking told you to be careful! Now look what you’ve done.” Kuroo and Bokuto look properly apologetic but Tsukishima keeps going. 

“Those were my only pair, how did you two manage to fuck up so royally, huh? I–”

“Enough.” Akaashi cuts him off.

“No, I’m not done!” 

“We didn’t mean to, Tsukki …” Bokuto mumbles as he looks down at the floor. 

“But you did! You did, and now my only pair of glasses has been crushed by your  _ big _ ,  _ dumb feet _ !” 

“Well if you hadn’t put your glasses on the edge of the table like that…” Kuroo begins, but stops when Tsukishima turns his furious gaze on the middle blocker. Tsukishima closes his eyes and takes a deep breath; for a second it looks like he’s calmed down then his eyes snap open. 

“Fuck. You.” He says lowly before stomping upstairs. 

Akaashi gives Kuroo and Bokuto a sympathetic look. “I’ll go calm him down.” He says, following Tsukishima up the steps. 


	20. making up afterwards//bokuakakurotsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this follows probably a couple hours after the argument in the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all don't know how hard it is to write on a friday night when all you wanna do is chill, but I determined to write everyday and finish this thing on time.

They ambush Tsukishima right after he gets out of the shower, damp towel still wrapped around his waist. He connects his phone to their bluetooth speakers positioned in each corner of the bedroom and plays an electronic song with deep thrumming bass. He’s bent over an open clothing drawer when he feels a large pair of hands grab his hips. Tsukishima knows by the roughness and size that they’re Bokuto’s hands.

“Let go of me, I’m still mad at you.” Tsukishima shoulders past Bokuto only to run into Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo quickly grabs Tsukishima’s arms but in a gentle enough grip that he could break it if he really wants to.

“Just hear us out.” Kuroo says, looking earnestly into Tsukishima’s eyes. Tsukishima, who’s always hated such direct eye contact, blushes a little and looks at the floor. Bokuto comes up behind him, pressing his warm, wide chest to Tsukishima’s thin shoulder blades. This time he winds his thick arms fully around Tsukishima’s waist, latching on tight.

“Please.” Bokuto whispers, lips pressed to his ear. Tsukishima shivers despite himself, and arches his neck a little.

“No, screw both of you.” Despite the harsh words, his voice is shaky.

“Tsukishima Kei, I’m incredibly sorry that I broke your glasses. I’ll buy you a new pair, and Bokuto and I won’t mess around in the house again I promise.” Kuroo presses in close so that Tsukishima is sandwiched between the two volleyball players’ muscular bodies. His towel is beginning to come loose, the knot he tied on his hip unraveling a little.

“Kei.” The low timber of Bokuto’s voice makes Tsukishima moan a little. “I’m really sorry, Kei. Won’t you forgive me?” His lips are pressed solidly to the side of Tsukishima’s neck, words spoken into his skin. Almost like a reflex Tsukishima reaches on hand up to burry his fingers

“This is cheating you know.” Tsukishima says breathlessly.

Both Kuroo and Bokuto chuckle somewhat darkly. “We know.” Kuroo says.

“Whatever, fine, I forgive you. But those glasses weren’t cheap you know.”

Like flicking a switch, Bokuto’s sensual mood changes to a more boisterous one and he presses a sloppy kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek.

“Thanks, Tsukki!”  


	21. looking into each other's eyes//GenoSai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my streak :( i knew it would happen eventually but i was just so damn tired when i got home yesterday i couldnt bring myself to write a single word. I will try to post another chapter today to even it out, but for now enjoy yet another all dialogue genosai drabble

“What, what is it? Do I have something on my face?”

  
“Nothing, Sensei, I was simply admiring your eyes.”

  
“What, these old things? They’re just brown, pretty plain.”

  
“I disagree, Sensei. You’re eyes are kind and gentle, yet encouraging and also filled with life! I love Sensei’s eyes.”

  
“Alright, alright, I get it. But really they’re nothing special. Your eyes, though. Your eyes are awesome! You’d think gold irises and a black sclera wouldn’t go together but on you it really works!”

  
“Thank you, Sensei. Dr. Kuseno gave me the option to have more human looking eyes but these are best suited for short and long distance observation, and battle specs.”

  
“Hey, you don’t have to explain anything to me. I’d like you either way.”

  
“I love you too, Sensei.”

  
“Hey hey hey, who said anything about love?”

  
“I—I …”

  
“I’m just teasing, Genos. I love you, too.”


	22. on one of their birthdays//izumizu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's still march 14th somewhere lol.

The first thing Izumi feels that morning is a small, rough tongue licking his right eyebrow. He can sense another presence in the room with him, besides the cat currently standing on his chest and face, but all he can see through his narrowed lids without his glasses on is a bunch of blurry vaguely humanoid shapes. He slaps the bed for his glasses, which he has a bad habit of leaving near his torso and subsequently rolling over them in his sleep, and feels them digging into his left shoulder blade. He slips them onto his face, not before poking himself in the eye, to see his two dogs, parents, and Mizutani all crowded together around a cake lit with the number candles ‘17’. 

“Happy Birthday!” They cry in delight when they see that Izumi is mostly conscious. Izumi flops back onto his pillow with a groan, dislodging his cat who yowls angrily. 

“Oh, Kousuke, don’t be like that.” His mother clucks, yanking back the bed cover. “Look, Fumiki-kun came all this way to wish you a happy birthday.” 

“He doesn’t live that far.” Izumi grumbles, but gets up any way, patting both his dogs on the rear as he walks past them to blow out his candles. They all cheer and clap, and the dogs, confused by all the noise, begin to bark and jump up Izumi’s legs. 

“We’ll be downstairs finishing up your special birthday breakfast, Kousuke!” His mother says with a wink, pulling his father out the door. His pets follow, more interested in the prospect of being slipped some human food than staying with Izumi, and soon it’s just he and Mizutani in the room. 

Parents gone, Izumi sags a little just as Mizutani moves in close and wraps his arms around Izumi’s waist, leaning down to get his lips near Izumi’s ear. 

“Happy Birthday.” He whispers more tamely, kissing the skin just below it and making Izumi shiver. 

“Thanks.” Izumi whispers back, unsure as to why they’re whispering. Izumi sighs and begins to move backwards towards the bed with the intent of getting back under the covers.

“Kou, your parents are going to want you to come down in like ten minutes.” 

“I’m so tired, though.” Izumi whines. Mizutani allows himself to guide them back into the bed, managing to slip his shoes off without completely letting go of Izumi. Izumi pulls Mizutani directly on top of him, decidedly Izumi’s favorite cuddling position mostly because Mizutani is so  _ warm _ . Izumi presses his cold nose and cold extremities to any exposed skin that he can reach, tucking his fingers against Mizutani’s hipbones. 

“Some dumb ginger kept me up all night talking.” Izumi says dryly. 

“Hey, you think studying and staying up that late was fun for this dumb ginger? I’m tired too.” Mizutani says, bringing his arms up so they block Izumi’s head off on either side. He wiggles a little so that his lower body is less directly on top of Izumi’s ‘and more in the spaces in between his legs and outside them, their hips still flush together. Izumi’s gentle breathing means he’s already well on his way to falling back asleep; Mizutani lays his head down cheek first on Izumi’s shoulder, lips mere centimeters from Izumi’s face, and promptly joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like this is the last chapter, I didn't really like a few of the prompts which is why I skipped them.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome :)


End file.
